


Home Is Where My Heart Is

by XOXDarkRainbow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXDarkRainbow/pseuds/XOXDarkRainbow
Summary: (Spoilers in the tags, so don't read them if you don't want to get it spoiled!)Ibuki want's to go home and see the most important people in her life. Just where could they be?
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Oma Kokichi, Mioda Ibuki/Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki/Togami Byakuya, Soda Kazuichi/Oma Kokichi/Mioda Ibuki/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 3





	Home Is Where My Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing I'm posting on here so enjoy! I have a Wattpad and I go by the same name on there, just all lowercased. If you want more of this ship go to my Wattpad and I have a whole book dedicated to them.

"I can't wait to be home!" Ibuki says as she's driving her hot pink car and blasting music. "I can't wait to see my boyfriends again! Ah, I'm so excited!" She says to herself. 

Ibuki had been gone for a week. She's a famous musician and she just did a concert. Normally her boyfriends would have gone with her, but since she was only gone for a week and not months, they stayed home.

Ibuki drove for ten more minutes and finally she sees her home in the distance. The closer she gets the more excited she becomes. She quickly pulls into the driveway and opens the garage. Inside, she parks her car next to her boyfriend's many cars. Seriously, they have a lot. One of her boyfriends is a millionaire...

Ibuki grabs her stuff, then locks her car and shuts the garage. She opens the front door with her keys. She steps inside and locks the door. She sets her stuff on the ground. She can take care of it later, right now she needs to see her boyfriends!!! "I'M HOME!" Ibuki shouts.

...No response...

She tries again. "HEY, I'M HOME!" she says. Again, nothing. Ibuki doesn't think much of it. This house is very big, so maybe they aren't close enough to hear her. "Ibuki guesses she should look for them." Ibuki says. 

She starts to look through rooms where she thinks her three boyfriends may be. She looks by the pool. Nope. She looks by the movie theater. Nope. She looks in all of the kitchens, in the living room, and outside. 

"Oh! I haven't checked their rooms!" Ibuki says. She walks to each of her boyfriend's individual rooms. Yes they each have their own room, but they mostly sleep in their one shared room. They weren't in their individual rooms. 

"Well, I guess I should check our shared room..." Ibuki says, but she was starting to lose hope that they were here. "I guess they might be out..." She says. She still walks to their shared room. 

When she opens the door, she immediately lets out an 'aww'. "They're so cute!" Ibuki says. Ibuki's three boyfriends: Byakuya, Kokichi, and Kazuichi; were on the bed snuggling together! They were all sleeping. 

"Good thing I didn't wake them up with all my screaming earlier." Ibuki whispers. She then crawls into the bed with them. She kisses her boyfriends on the forehead and then makes herself comfortable. She falls asleep like that, with a huge smile on her face.


End file.
